


you're my sunshine

by sweetsindle



Series: Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [12]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bonding, Character Study, Child Ciel Phantomhive, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, First Meetings, For lovecoreciel, Gift Fic, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!, Other, POV First Person, Phantomhive Twins - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ᴛʜᴇ ʏᴏᴜɴɢᴇꜱᴛ ᴘʜᴀɴᴛᴏᴍʜɪᴠᴇ ᴛᴡɪɴ ꜰɪɴᴅꜱ ᴀ ɴᴇᴡ ᴘʟᴀʏᴍᴀᴛᴇ ɪɴ ᴀ ɢɪʀʟ ʜᴇ'ꜱ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ꜱᴇᴇɴ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ...ᴡʜᴏ ꜱᴇᴇᴍꜱ ᴘʀᴀᴄᴛɪᴄᴀʟʟʏ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ.
Relationships: OC/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653784
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	you're my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> for one of my favorite people in the world, LENEE!!!! She is seriously one of my best friends, and she helps me come up with some of the best ideas, and overall 11/10 I love her with all my heart, she's so, SO talented and not to mention god-tier - moral of the story, I love you 
> 
> We were talking about this AU a while back, and I wanted to surprise you with it - I hope you enjoy!

_That day, it seemed like any other. The only difference? Mama and Papa had decided that I was well enough to go outside._

_It was a treat. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of being stuck inside with no company but the powder-blue rabbit doll that I held in my arms for comfort, I was well enough to play outside - I was beyond ecstatic!_

_Usually, I either had to lie in bed, staring at the ceiling as I cried, wishing and praying that the pain that my sickness caused me would somehow go away. Or, if I was well enough, sat at one of the windows in the hallway and watched as my elder brother, Ciel, and our cousin, Lizzie, play outside without me - both instances always ached, sickness or not. Of course, I knew why I wasn't typically allowed to go out with Ciel and Lizzie to play when I was better. Mama and Papa were scared that I would get sick again._

_But...what did it matter? I always got sick, no matter that preventative measure. It would still happen, no matter what they did. So why couldn't I? I never understood - and I didn't want to, either. I just wanted to be like my big brother and cousins. I wanted to play, too! Everything they did looked like so much fun - it wasn't fair that I was made to be stuck inside, with no one but Blue (my rabbit doll) and Sebastian, that stupid, big bully as company! - Of course, there was Gramps who played games with me when he had the time, and Mama, who would sing to me and play dollies, or Papa when he was free, read me stories, but...it just wasn't the same. I wanted a playmate. A kid playmate, just like Ciel had!_

_Yes, there were days when Ciel, Lizzie, and even Edward (our oldest cousin) would all play inside with me, but those were few and far between, due to me becoming ill with what felt like every few days!_

_Today had been different, though. No longer had I been made to stay indoors, and watch on as my kin played without me._

_That day, I had gotten to join them and be just like all the other children!_

_That day, I had gotten to do everything they could- within limitations, of course._

_That day, I had gotten to meet my best friend, seemingly from another world entirely._

* * *

I padded carefully throughout the garden, enjoying the warm sun on my peach-pale skin and my ash-blue hair, which felt like a halo the more the puffy, candy floss-like clouds moved away from it, giving it's secret hiding spot away. 

As much as I loved the coolness of indoors, after being stuck under my sapphire blue covers for weeks on end, this was a pleasant change. I walked by several bushes, admiring their bloom, careful not to get too distracted by their colors - knowing that if I did, I could trip! 

Stopping at one particular bush - my favorite one. The Sterling White roses - mine, and my Mama's favorite. As far as I was concerned, out of all the pretty flowers that surrounded home, these were by far the best - and no one could tell me otherwise! Not Papa, not Mama - not even Ciel! 

Gingerly, I reached out towards the flower's soft, snowy-white petals, making sure to avoid the stem at all costs, and ran my finger over it, giggling. It was so pretty! Ciel always gave Lizzie flowers because he loved her. - Not these, though. He didn't like these flowers. He liked daises instead, so that's what he gave her. It was silly, I know, but I wanted to give someone flowers, too. Not Lizzie, or Ciel, or even Mama, or anyone else I knew. 

I wanted to give flowers to a girl. I didn't care about the context - if she like-liked me, or anything - or if we were engaged, I just...wanted to give some! As friends! - I wanted to be just like Ciel! But also not like him - it sounded scary, being engaged already. Especially to Lizzie. Not that Lizzie was scary (she wasn't - and I love her) or anything, I just...well, I didn't know. Lots of things confused me! - Even my own thoughts in my own head! 

Just as I looked up from the mass of white roses, my cerulean eyes clouded in a wave of...whatever I was feeling. Hurt? Loneliness, maybe? There, in the distance, I watched as Ciel, Lizzie, and Edward happily chased each other around the manor's huge back lawn...I wish I could do that too. 

It was ok, though, Even if I did feel left out, at least I could go outside and be closer to them. As much as I wanted to scream at Ciel and my older cousins for leaving me behind and cry, I didn't. The others should all be allowed to run and skip if they wanted to. I wasn't going to ruin their fun just because I couldn't join! - If I couldn't play with them, then I wanted them to play together for me. Just watching them be happy made me really happy, even though it hurt a great deal. 

I mindlessly found myself walking towards where they were, watching them as they played - stopping several feet later, almost in alarm as if I felt like I was doing something wrong by merely observing. I watched a lot. I felt sort of creepy for doing it, but if I didn't, then what else would I do? How else would I learn? I told Papa a while back that I liked to watch other people, and he said to me that was good - it would help me study their behavior, and determine whether they were bad or not. 

Either way, I still felt terrible about it. I shrugged softly, watching as Edward playfully smacked Ciel on the back of the head -

making him the tagger (they were playing yet another round of tag - a game I haven't been allowed to play since I was even littler than I was now) and causing him to start to chase both him and Lizzie down one of the many paths. 

I brushed a fallen strand of my hair out of my eyes and turned away, walking off to a bench that was shaded by a cherry tree - Sakura, as Gramps called it. Sitting down, I admired the flowers that were carefully planted around me, as well as outside the garden as well. Even though I was alone, it was ok. Today was lovely.

A rosy pink petal fell from the Sakura tree towering above me, landing on my nose, making me smile. I was alone, but that was fine. Today- 

Wait a second. 

Or at least...I _thought_ I was alone.

I thought I saw things when I saw a head of curly brown hair tied in high-up pigtails, pale skin, and a strange outfit that I've never seen any girl wear before. She looked horribly confused. Scared, even. She looked around, darting from place to place as she seemingly inspected her soundings. 

What on earth was she doing? Most importantly, who was she, and why was she in my family's backyard? 

I got up from my seat and awkwardly made my way towards her, and with a sudden burst of confidence I had no clue was in me, I lightly tapped on her arm - causing her to gasp and snap her head around, allowing me to finally get a look at her face.

Green eyes, as lovely as Mama's summer dress from the last ball Papa threw! All shiny and sparkly - lacey, too! Decked out with ribbons and everything. I didn't know why, but at that moment, I thought she'd look really pretty with a white rose in her hair - not that she already wasn't pretty, because she was! Even cuter than Lizzie! And...wait. What were those on her face? Freckles. Freckles? Freckles - definitely! Not that they were bad or anything. No, no! They were lovely! Auntie An said freckles were 'undesirable' and 'unladylike' or something...but how was that true? She was just so...well, PRETTY! 

The girl, with the lovely green eyes, curly brown hair and face dotted with freckles, stared at me for a bit before finally speaking, adjusting the...shirt, I think? She was wearing. "Who are you? Where am I?" The girl demanded, pointing an apricot orange, painted fingernail at me in accusation - "I dunno where I am! And you look...weird! Why's your hair all blue?"

"Me?" I asked, pointing to myself in shock. "You're asking me, Miss?"

"Uh-huh, you! Hey! Wait! - You sound weird!" 

"I sound...weird...? How do I sound strange?" I asked, clearly confused by the onslaught of questions in such a short amount of time. "You don't sound like your from around here! - Like some of Papa's adult friends! From America! Are you from there?"

"Yeah!"

"That's...wait, where's your Mama and Papa?"

"Dunno...I don't know how I got here! Everything isn't like how it is where I'm from! And why are you dressed like that?"

"Dressed like what?"

"That!" 

She pointed to the blue, black, and white sailor suit and button-up boots Gramps had put me and my big brother in that day. "That! I never, ever, ever saw anyone wearing that before!"

"You haven't?"

"Nope!" The girl nodded, popping the 'P' before moving closer and taking a closer look at my face. "Huh...say, you never told me why!"

"Told you what?"

"Why your hair is blue!"

"It's always been blue."

"How?" She asked, almost as if demanding (once again), placing her hands on her hips. "No one's hair is blue! It's im...poss...ible...IMPOSSIBLE!"

"If it's impossible, then how has my hair always been blue? My Grandmama's hair is like this too!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Hm...Wait, there's still a buncha' things you didn't tell me!"

"Huh...?"

"What's your name? Where am I? And why are you wearing that?"

I stared for a moment, trying my best to even attempt how to process the situation unfolding. It barely even seemed real! How did such a strange girl get here? She's from America, right? Why doesn't she know where her parents are? So many questions! "Uh...I'm Aster. It's awful nice to meet you..." I finally said after a while, snapping out of my confused state, suddenly feeling very shy. 

I then gave her a little bow, unsure if I had done it right in the first place, making me feel even shyer and even more uncertain than before I started talking to her! "You're at my family's house! Me, my big brother, my Mama, and Papa, and the rest of the household live here too!"

"Ho...usehold...? What?"

"The staff, and everything else!"

"Staff?"

"Yeah!"

"Why'd ya got staff?"

"Because the manor is huge! I doubt anything could be done if it was just me, Ciel, and our Papa and Mama!"

"Ciel?"

"He's my big brother! I like him a lot. We're best friends! He's right there, see?" I said, moving a bit away so I could find my brother - there he was, across the vast lawn, with our cousins. "That's him!"

"Wow...you guys look the same! Like clones!"

"Clones?"

"Yeah! Like in spy movies!"

"Um...spy...movies?"

"Yeah! Haven't you seen one...As..ter...Aster! Aster, right?"

"No, I don't think so! They sound strange, though! Interesting, too!"

"Geez, you know lotta big words!"

"I do?"

"Uh-huh! You sound grown-up! Do you like trying to sound grown-up or somethin'? I pretend sometimes! It's fun!"

"Sometimes! But...I sound grown-up? I don't think so...Papa sounds, ages more grown than me! And that's 'cause he's a real grown-up! - Wait...I never asked how rude of me!" I gasped, my big blue eyes widened, suddenly blushing madly in pure embarrassment. "I forgot, I'm sorry! What's you're name?"

"My name? Ohhhh! Silly me!" The girl froze, suddenly breaking into a broad smile. "It's Ella!... Actually, it's El...Eleanor, but I hate it. Don't call me that! - EVER."

"I promise I won't!"

"Really?"

"Mhm-hm! I mean it!"

"Good! - Wait...huh..." The girl- no, _Ella,_ paused, before snapping her head in all directions, taking in what was around her, before turning back to me. "It's BIG here!" She commented, lazily swinging her arms at her sides, before noticing the garden they were in...and then FINALLY seeing the manor. "WHAT?!"

She cocked her head to the side, staring at it a bit before grabbing my hand and pulling me closer. "You live in THAT?!"

"Yeah!" I nodded, not really knowing how to feel about...well, I didn't know. I supposed I was just as confused as she at this point. "Big, right? I always get lost, and Gramps has to find me a lot! The only times I don't is when I'm with Ciel!"

"You get lost...? In your own house? How do ya do that?!"

"Not sure, but I do!" I told her, obviously very embarrassed. "I doubt Ciel gets lost! I'm hopeless!" I said with a gentle sigh, watching as I watched him, and Lizzie and Edward continued to play, far away from where Ella and I were. 

"Nah, I'm sure he does too!" Ella said with a slight smile, joining him in watching the other three. "What are you doing over here? Why aren't you playing with them? It looks fun!"

I looked away, and grasped the hem of my shirt, not knowing what I should say. Of course, I knew, but at the same time, I was lost. I hated my sicknesses. They always kept me away from fun things like this. I hated admitting this, but what would be the point not to? It was stupid, anyway. No matter what I did, I'd always be sick. That wasn't a bad thing, and nothing to be embarrassed about, I knew, but it was just...irritating, maybe? 

It took longer than it should have (or at least that's how I felt, anyway), but I told her. "I'm too sick. I have horrible asthma, too. If I were to play just like them, I would get badly hurt!"

She gave me a sympathetic look and nodded, accepting the information I gave her before flipping one of her pigtails over her shoulder - one that had seemingly been irritating her quite a bit for the last minute or so. "Hm...well, if you can't play with em', why don't you play with me?"

"You...wanna play with me...?"

"Yeah! Your really weird, but I like you!"

"You do?"

"Yeah!" 

Several minutes later, there we were in the garden, playing a game of 'spies' together. - A game Ciel and I had never played before! Or Lizzie, or Edward, too! It was very strange, but a lot of fun! Ella did the more...involved parts, while I was the...hacker?

I had no idea what that could ever be, but I did anyways! It would have been fine either way, because no matter how clueless I seemed about...just about everything? She was always there to teach me! 

Even though I couldn't run after her, that didn't mean I couldn't walk a bit faster than usual - something I thought would annoy her (I was annoying myself with how careful I always had to be, so it was ok) but no matter what, she never, ever was. She still paused for me to catch up, held my hand, and always repeated instructions if I needed them to be, and it meant everything - not only that but...I didn't feel left out for once.

I giggled, collapsing into a pile of wildflowers near the outskirts of the garden gate, Ella following close behind with a grin that rivaled Ciel on even his happiest days. She reached over and hugged me - something that wiggled out of, kind of disgusted. "You're so sweaty! Ew!"

"I'm sweaty?! What about you, Aster? You're wearing long sleeves!" She laughed, pointing at my outfit before flopping on her belly, facing the top of my head. Ella leaned over and waved - upside down from my view. "You look tired! Are you?"

"Mhm...no, no! Just happy - and I feel kind of gross...I don't really go outside."

"Why? Is it 'cause your sick?"

"Uh-huh. I hate it! And even when I'm not, I have to stay inside or else I'll get sick again, even faster!" 

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Ella asked, her face contorting in what only could be described as the most exaggerated shocked look for a little girl, ever. "Who plays with you when your inside?"

"Gramps! Mama, too! Papa, if he's not busy! - Ciel and the others play with me too, but they're usually outside." 

"I don't like that."

"Huh?"

She fully sat up and waited for me to do so, too. I looked at her, confused at her words as I pulled the few flowers that had gotten stuck to my hair. "You need someone to play with! It's not fair - hey!" 

"What?"

"What if I played with you?"

"Play with me? But you need to play outside! Plus, what about your Mama and Papa?"

"I already play outside a bunch! And I'm sure it's gonna be fine - c'mon! We can play all sorts of games!"

"Like spies?"

"Yeah!"

"Mhm...only if you want to..."

"I promise, I do-"

Just before she could finish her sentence, Gramps called out from the porch, waving over everyone to come inside for snacks. I looked to her and giggled, dusting off my shorts, before offering her a hand. "Let's go! The kitchen staff made lots of yummy things to eat! - And I'm hungry - ooooh, and you can meet Ciel! It'll be fun!"

"Are you sure?" Ella asked, not bothering to take the flowers and grass blades stuck on her, off at all. "I mean-"

"You said you wanted to play! After snack, we can play more!"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh!"

"What about tomorrow? Can we play again?"

"What if I can't go outside?"

"It doesn't matter, silly!"

I blinked in surprise, giving her a confused look. I wasn't mad or anything, of course - I WAS ECSTATIC. "Then, yeah!"

"What about the day after that?"

"I promise, yes!"

"What about the day after that day, and the day after that?"

"Of course - just promise you'll show up!"

"LORD ASTER! YOUR LEMONADE WILL LOSE IT'S COOLNESS IF YOU DON'T COME IN!"

I giggled and gave her a hug before offering my arm, which she happily linked with her own. "I promise! Every day, we can play, alright?"

"You mean it, mister?" Ella asked, pointing another finger at me, unable to stop herself from grinning. "You really, really do?"

"I do! Why would I lie to..." I paused, thinking to myself for a second, just as Ella made a step - much confusing her when she noticed that I hadn't yet moved from my spot. I loved Ciel, and he was my best friend...but Ella was just so fantastic, and we were going to play every day, and she didn't care if I had to stay inside! 

_What was the harm in having...two best friends...?_

"My best friend!" I smiled, snapping out of it and giving Ella's arm a squeeze - earning yet another gleeful smile from her. 

"Best friends!" She nodded, and with that, we walked to Gramps. 

* * *

It seemed like forever ago that beautiful summer day I met my best friend. 

I had been right when I thought she was from entirely somewhere different. A far off time, actually. We were friends for a few years until...she just stopped showing up, and I was absolutely heartbroken. 

I waited every single day by the back door for her to come, and sometimes when I was well, out in the garden, until 'That Day.' When I came back, I nearly convinced myself that she had been nothing more than a painful dream from the past, mocking my unhappiness. My loneliness. My uncertainty. 

Until one day, I took a walk in the garden, just like I had when I was little. Now thirteen-years-old with no family and nothing but a demon butler by my side, I felt empty. I had rested my walking cane beside me, and I folded my hands in my lap, just as a Sakura petal landed on my nose. 

_**"Aster...? Is...that you?"** _

_**"Ella?!"** _


End file.
